Case file: Passionate Crime
by Webdemon
Summary: This is Interpol Officer Johnathan Romez Filing case No.232-45bc. The murder of Kotonoha Katsura, American college student Amy white and attempted murder of Makoto Itou. The death of an American in Japanese soil has filed the U.S to act accordingly.Tape 1
1. Otome Katou

This is the interviews of the following investigation of the death of Kotonoha Katsura, American Amy White, And attempted murder of Makoto itou. The following is a taped recording of the students who knew the assailant and the victims alike. INTERPOL agent Johnathan Romez Presiding.

* * *

Romez: State your name.

Voice: Otome Katou

Romez: Age?

Voice: 22

Romez: Any Relation to the victim and or killer?

Voice: Yes...The victim..was a student at my old high school and so was the killer.

Romez: Did you know the other victim? The American who was shot execution style by the perp?

Voice: Perp?

Romez: Cop lingo....Just go with it!

Voice: Yes...I may have seen her once or twice..

Romez: Do you know why you're here?

Voice: They said I had to tell my side of the story.

Romez: Well...I'm all ears..But keep it simple.

Voice: Okay....I guess you could say that this all started during our first day in our first year in high school. I was placed in a part of the class a bit further away from the victim..Forgive me if I don't use his name.

Romez: It's alright

blossoms were falling in front of the school gates. The smell of sweet cherries were in the air. I was glad to be with some of my friends. Of course they were the same girls I hung out with since we were kids. But the only reason I was kinda happy was well...He was there.

Romez: You had something for the vic?

Voice: Yeah...But looking back now it now seems borderline retarded. How naive was I huh?

Romez: Continue

Voice: Well..things were fine..The girl who sat next to him was Sekai Saionji....Man I can't believe she would do that.

Romez: So that's her name?...Go else happened?

Voice:The usual thing...He'd talk to her...She would scold him for doing indecisive things. He's always get dragged everywhere by her. They were good friends since childhood. About a week into the school year I noticed something about him that kind of worried me. He was always depressed and sighing all the time. Of course I didn't know what was going on at the time, But then one my friends said something to me about him and what the rumor was spreading around about. I thought she was jut pulling my leg.

Romez: and what that be?

Voice: He had a thing for one of the girls in class.

Romez: It's natural for that to happen.

Voice: Yeah...But It shocked me when I found out about who she was...She was the quiet girl in class and some of the guy would call her an idol.

Romez: You are reffering to the Victim Kotonoha Katsura.

Voice: Yeah...Girl was a beauty in itself..Good eyes...great skin...Nice legs...and a big chest that of course roused a lot of boys. Some of the girls would get jealous of this though...Who wouldn't. She was getting the stares from some of the guys we liked.

Romez: From when I hear the reason she was quiet was the you and your clique were there as well...Do have their names?

Voice: Yeah....Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi, Kumi Mori. They were close friends of mine..And yes we did hang out together. Kumi was the one who told me about the thing between her and him.

Romez: And to my understanding this was beginning of the so called "culling" of her popularity.

Voice:..Yeah..I guess we were mean to her..The sad part was that I was the one who did most of the damage. Teasing her and taunting her with idol insults. We must have been so cruel to her, But we were teens then, We didn't know any better. The worst part of it came when I found out that she had hooked up with him..I was so angry...How dare she...I told her many times I was gonna be with him. I told him he was mine...But no...She just had to snatch him away from me.. *sigh*

Romez: You okay?

Voice...Yeah..I'm fine...

Romez: Could there be something. on your mind?

Voice: Yeah...I just wanted to say that if I ever had the chance to relive that part out...maybe we might have been...who knows.... but I knew then that I loved him...Wanted him....Needed him...I knew the guy since junior high and was never really noticed by him at all...I wanted to feel the intimate feelings I had for him.

Romez: I see...So why don't you tell me about the relation the vic had with Sekai...I was told that she was dating him.

Voice: By whom?

Romez: That's confidential..INTERPOL business only.

Voice:I see...well...Yeah....A while he had broken up with her and starting to go out with Sekai....I was again let down...Sekai....My one friend who knew about my interest in him took him away too...that when it got out of hand though. Soon after that he had an argument with Sekai about Kotonoha and She heard it all..She then started to fight..Pulling hair and biting each other..Of course he broke it up...They all got in trouble though..He got away with just one day trash duty...The two girls were given suspension for a week...I thought that was not good enough...they had to have been two week or more.

Romez: Wow...your starting to sound like a jealous housewife...Tell me did you ever think that maybe you might have been partly responsible for her death and possibly his as well?

Voice: No...No I didn't...I really didn't...that was just cause I was stupid school girl...nothing else.

Romez: Sounds like a motive if you ask me.

Voice: Are you accusing of being an accomplice?

Romez: I can assure you that's not the premise here...Just a suspicion...I am a cop you know.

Voice: I know...sorry.

Romez: It's ok...Now tell me about the American girl...How does she tie into all of this?

Voice: When I was in college I heard that she had an affair with him.

Romez: And yourself...what was your relation to this boy this..Makoto itou?

Voice: like I said...I loved him...With all my heart and soul...

Romez: And did you ever tell him how you felt.

Voice: Yes I have...Once....actually it was during a festival at our high school..I told him exactly how I felt about him...hell I even showed him.

Romez: Showed him?

Voice:..Yeah...Promise not to judge me on this but...I had sex with him when we had the confessional room. A room that was a traditional "hook up" place at the time. We had a bedspread there and people who confessed there love to one another got in the room and left as couples. I of course took him there though it was not willingly. He at first was confused but when I proved my point when I kissed him and laid on top of him he did not resist. I didn't care if he was going out with another girl...I just wanted to let him know how I felt about him. Then it happened, He had taken my virginity..and I loved every second of it....At times it felt so natural to me...To be in his arms..To feel his touch...His lips...everything was mine when we made love....I wanted it to last forever...but I knew it was only to last for such a short time...Bu after that things went to hell and fast...I overheard Kumi saying that she herself seduced him with Natsumi.... That got me livid..When Kumi was talking about how easy he was I was about to cuss her out when I heard a scream from the balcony. That's when I saw Kotonoha run away from the school I saw her from the window..Next day he was at the hospital...we all were...

Romez: So he slept with you...slept with your friends and then was at a hospital..how did that happen?

Voice: Rumor were spreading around that Kotonoha was going to kill Sekai for stealing her boyfriend. She inadvertently stabbed him in the side and he suffer moderate blood loss. Two days later I heard Kotonoha was at his house when it happened. The attempt on his life and the casualty that followed.

Romez: So your saying Kotonoha was there when the attack occurred?

Voice: Yeah...She defended him...and she lost her life for it..when we graduated we all were still quiet shocked about it...I had not heard from Sekai or him for months...By the time I was on college he was there with the American girl..They had been having an affair for two months..then as if out of nowhere she was shot in the back on the head by some crazy chick. he believed that Sekai was behind it....And it got me wondering...Why would she kill her...

Romez: I see...So she was was victim of a jealous fit...and to put your mind at ease for a while we did find the gun that killed ..The prints Matched the killer...Your friend who is still at large....You say you have not heard frim her since high school?

Voice: Yes.

Romez:..thank you for time .

Voice: Anytime....oh...and by the way....Do you know what happened to him...To Makoto.

Romez: Kazuya Minamori is now living in the states with his new job and career...Witness protection program I'm afraid...Also...I noticed you never mentioned his name untill now.

Voice:...I was hesistant about it...It took a lot of me emotionally just to get his first name out.

Romez: Well thank you for your time.

Voice: No problem. (leaves)

Romez: This is Interpol agent Johnathan Romez reporting for witness No. 254-B Otome Katou, Next to be interrogated is the said friend of Vic Makoto itou and Sekai Saionji No.253-B Sestuna Kiyoura

Over and out.


	2. Setsuna Kiyoura

This is the interviews of the following investigation of the death of Kotonoha Katsura, American Amy White, And attempted murder of Moto itou. The following is a taped recording of the students who knew the assailant and the victims alike. INTERPOL agent Johnathan Romez Presiding. This is tape 2

* * *

Romez: State your name.

Voice: Setsuna Kiyoura

Romez: Age?

Voice: 21

Romez: Any Relation to the victim and or killer?

Voice: Yes The victim was a student at my old Alma mater and so was the killer.

Romez: So tell me your side of the story Miss Setsuna.

Voice: Well if it's for your investigation of the murder of someone I barely even know you won't get much out of me..My affiliation is little to none.

Romez: Tell me what you know.

Voice: I met Sekai when I started junior high school. Actually I've been best friends with her for almost all of my life. As for Makoto I've only known him for about roughly the same time. This turn of events were quite uncalled for..If I'd only had known.

Romez: Known what?

Voice:That she would end up like this...I never would have left.

Romez: Where did you go?

Voice: France.

Romez: I see...leaving that aside, Mind if you tell me about how this all started with your eyes?

Voice: I never paid attention to much of the school gossip. This insolent girls were only all talk and no action. It somewhat irritated me, But on that day something in particular caught my attention. When I heard that Miss Katsura was now romantically involved with Makoto I was kind of surprised. I always knew about the feelings Sekai had for Makoto but to play cupid and give him away to her like that. Something was not right..I felt it..I had that gut feeling about it..It was then after school I pulled Sekai over to talk to her about this. At first she had disguised the truth but as I pushed her further and further into a corner so to speak she told she was kind of upset.

Romez: I see...That a crude way to getting people to talk Setsuna.

Voice: I know...But it worked..I had to get her to say it. She did not want to cooperate willingly. As I the days went by I had to give her a slight push to get her close to Makoto. In truth I was all for her. I wanted her to be happy with him. That's all I wanted. Her happiness with him, I wanted this...And now that I see the real light I was a fool to let it happen.

Romez: What do you mean? You were secretly trying to set up her with the vic?

Voice: Yes...By any means necessary. But the unthinkable happened...I then started to feel something for Makoto...I didn't know why...but by then I could do nothing to rid myself of it.

Romez: You have also fallen for him I assume?

Voice: No...It was not love...It was lust...I know that now...Pure lust...But I was young...I didn't know any better...It was just the animal inside me that wanted to do things to him...Perverted things.

Romez: Did you do anything about these feelings?

Voice:..All I have of my time with him...Was my first time.

Romez:...I see...You've had intercourse with him as well.

Voice: Yes....I did...But do not put me in the same category with those other hussies. I made love to him only to get him to be with Sekai...Nothing more...Like I said..By any means necessary.

Romez: And so.

Voice: When I heard he had broken up with her and gone out with Sekai I was pleased with myself..I finally made her happy...I gave all I had for this to happen...But she was still in the way.... Kotonoha Katsura....I did all I could to separate her from Makoto..But something about her was different...I sensed a hint of madness in her...but not enough for her to act on it. I tried to seal her mentally by keeping her away from him. She was with Sekai..They were meant for each other. I knew it, But that girl...She persisted...And persisted...and now look at her...She's dead...and for what?...Refusing to give up on him....She was a total fool.

Romez: You sound almost glad.

Voice: No...the total opposite...I was angered...her death caused him to sever all ties with Sekai...I knew this because I had kept tabs with him via emails. When I was in France we promised to be pen pals.

Romez: Do you still keep in contact with him?

Voice: No...When he went off to college in America he did not send me any more emails...Tell me...Do you know of his whereabouts?

Romez: He's not Makoto Itou anymore I'm afraid...That man is dead so to speak.

Voice: I see.....And of the American girl he was seeing?

Romez: Unfortunately she is deceased...Literally.

Voice: When you do see him..Do offer him my regards...And tell him his daughter misses him very much..

Romez:Daughter?...Don't tell me.

Voice: Yes.....He is a father...the father of my child.

Romez:.. I see....Do you intend to let him see you and the girl?

Voice: If he will take responsibility..yes...Otherwise...He does not exist to me as far as I'm concerned.

Romez: I see...Tell me is there anything you can tell me before I let you go.

Voice: Go on.

Romez:...If you had the chance to fix everything when you had the chance; Why didn't you?

Voice:..It would not made a difference...And I did what I could to set things as right as I can...But I know now that things like this were already preordained.

Romez: Love is not in control of fate....Nothing is.

Voice:..Indeed....I am indeed a fool.

Romez:Oh and just for the record...We have been tracking Sekai Saionji for two years now...And we may have enough manpower to arrest and prosecute her on trial...If you would be able to testify-

Voice: NO....I will do nothing of the sort. If anything I want nothing to do with her...Nothing at all...I've washed my hands of this...And I'm moving on..

Romez: I see...Thank you for your time

Voice: I'll leave you to your thoughts. (Leaves)

Romez: This is Interpol officer Johnathan Romez with witness No.253-B Setsuna Kiyoura. Next up for questioning is Sister of Victim Kotonoha Katsura, No. 260-K. Kokoro Katsura. Personal Note I am now officially marking this as a crime of Passion. The motive is clearly a romantic link but a bit of conspiracy...For some reason this is not adding up with what The previous witness described...For some reason she was not was thorough as Miss Katou. Something is not adding up.. All the same story but looks like two different suspects from both stories. More to come as we continue this investigation.


	3. Kokoro Katsura

This is the interviews of the following investigation of the death of Kotonoha Katsura, American Amy White, And attempted murder of Makoto itou. The following is a taped recording of the students who knew the assailant and the victims alike. INTERPOL agent Johnathan Romez Presiding. This is tape 3.

* * *

Romez: State your Name

Voice: Kokoro Katsura

Romez: I take it your Kotonoha's sister?

Voice: Yes...and I know Big brother too.

Romez: Big Brother?

Voice: Yes....Big Brother was taking care of Big sister.

Romez: Your current age is 18 correct

Voice: Yes...I attend the same high school that Big brother and Big sister went to.

Romez: I see...So how is school

Voice:........

Romez:...Hey...you okay?

Voice:.....I was lonely.....School is lonely

Romez:..How so?

Voice: Everyone makes fun of me. They say "it's that lewd girls sister." Or call me a pervy sibling..Cause of my big sister. I didn't care much but the boy that I like was thinking the same thing. Boys say that I am too dangerous to be around. They say they will die if they get near to me. It was always so lonely....*sniff*...it was horrible....I feel so alone...Without Big brother or Big sister with me I feel so alone. It's not worth it anymore.

Romez:...Hey....it'll be alright....you won't feel that way anymore. Big brother is safe now.

Voice: I know he's in America. I know where he lives and I know that he lives alone now..Big brother is lonely too...just like me.

Romez: You will do well to remember that you are not allowed to speak to him or speak of him..He no longer exists.

Voice: He exists to me....that's all that matters.

Romez: Putting that aside...Did you know anything about the assailant in question?

Voice:...I hate her.

Romez:..huh?

Voice: I hate her with a passion. She took big sister away....She tried to take him away too. I will never forgive her, She is a demon...An evil witch that must be purged.....I want revenge for big brother.

Romez:Hey need to go vigilante on me...that's not necessary.

Voice: I will not rest until I see her dead corpse at my feet....The last thing she will ever see is me and Big brother together watching her die slowly.

Romez: I can assure you that justice will be swift and righteous. You will get what her tht you want..No need to get your hands dirty.

Voice: If you catch her....I want to talk to her...I want to tell her that Big brother and I are together and one big happy family.

Romez: What about the boy you liked?

Voice: I don't care anymore...He's trash as far as I'm concerned. He was a womanizer anyway. Probably thought I was easy, heh...I already told him that if he wants to be with me he has to be only with me...Otherwise take a hike.

Romez: I see the apples don't drop far from the tree.

Voice: Your making fun of me aren't you?

Romez: You and your sister are very similar. The way you think and act. A regular kid on the outside but on the inside you are more sinister they you let on. People like you are the reason I have a job.

Don't take it the wrong way but you need to rethink your life now. This whole revenge thing is far too immature for someone like you to be pondering. Never let what other think about you get to you Kokoro. Your better than this. I am deeply sorry for your loss but I don't have much respect for those who only want blood for blood.

Voice: I see. So you think it's just that easy to let things go and carry on? You have any idea what it's like for someone like me? I have no friends..Everyone thinks I'm some kind loose whore. I have nothing, Nothing for me. The only one who really understands me is big brother. He's the only one who knows what I've been through. That's why I want this, For him. For him to see that I can still make him happy even if I'm not big sister..And that two bit slut is never going anywhere near him....He's mine...Big brother's mine...And no one is ever going to hurt him again...I swear it.

Romez:You know if you do go through with this you will be scarred for life.... I can arrest you for Murder.

Voice:I don't care....All I want is for Big Brother to be happy....Only with me.

Romez: You love him...Don't you.

Voice: With all my heart, soul and body, My everything belongs to him.

Romez: You do know about his high school life don't you?

Voice: I know about those cheap skanks he was with. They are just flings....He always was Big sisters'.....And Now he will be mine....All mine.

Romez:....Anything else you wanna say?

Voice:No....I'm leaving..

Romez:..Thank you for your time.

Voice: *Gets up*

Romez: This is agent Johnathan Romez reporting for the third interrogation of this murder. After what I've just heard from this witness, I really don't think she was worth anything or any real value..Other than pointing out not only the suspects true motive but the reasoning behind it. This girl may just be going through a phase but I would think it would be wise to keep her under careful surveillance for now. The final Interrogation will be with Alias "Kazuya Minamori."

* * *

Outside the room

( a cell phone rings)

Kokoro: Hello...Hey...how are you...I'm fine...Everything is fine darling....Yes I...oh....Well I'll be waiting at the cafe then...I'm gonna leave the police station with right now...Oh I can't wait...oh your so naughty...If you keep saying that I' just might pounce on you.....oh you pervert..I have to let you go now...I'll see you tonight darling...I love you too..

**_"Big brother......."_**


	4. Kazuya Minamori

This is the interviews of the following investigation of the death of Kotonoha Katsura, American Amy White, And attempted murder of Makoto itou. The following is a taped recording of the students who knew the assailant and the victims alike. INTERPOL agent Johnathan Romez Presiding. This is the final tape with Alias "Kazuya Minamori"

* * *

Romez: State your name

Voice: Which one?

Romez: Your regular name son. The one that was given to you now. Your other name will not be used per witness protection program

Voice: I go by Kazuya Minamori.

Romez: You know why I called you here right Kazuya

Voice: Yeah....about her right?

Romez: I want to hear thiongs from the horse's mouth in a manner of speaking.

Voice: Right...Where do I start...I guess it began like any other school mourning. It had already started and I was entering the third school year. I had known that something about this school that would change me either for the better....or worse.

Romez: I see....but you knew the perp before then didn't you.

Voice: I did...since middle....Man was I such an idiot.

Romez: It's not your fault son...Nothing you could have would prevent this from happening.

Voice: I gave into the temptation of it all.....That alone put me at fault.

Romez: We all make mistakes. You also knew the victim around the same time right?

Voice: Yeah...She was so beautiful....I could never bring myself to tell her how I felt. I even heard of a good luck charm that would help me gain the courage to do so....but it backfired. The charm was actually a curse....A curse bathed only in blood.

Romez: Did you even think she was capable of something like this?

Voice: No...I never would have...Not in my wildest nightmares...And I could never forgive myself.

Romez: Habve you been seeing anyone else since then?

Voice: Yeah.....This girl from Hokkaido. She's really a nice girl.

Romez: I'm glad your able to put yourself back together like this.

Voice: Yeah...I didn't I was able to live when I had lost my previous love.....It hurt me bad.....I thought I was going to die.

Romez: Listen son...Things like this are something that we can't prevent. if there was a way to stop time and reverse your mistakes believe you me I would do it in a heartbeat. Whatever you do in life you have to be careful. Even though you are safe there are always things that get in your way. It's always best to overcome this and be stronger than ever before.

Voice: I suppose you're right. Otome......Setsuna.....Kokoro....Sekai....I wish I would have a chance to fix their lives...

Romez: Were you able to come into contact with them.

Voice: No....I was thinking about wanting to but I'm afraid of what she might say...or worse.

Romez: It's best to take things slow..You don't want to rush into it so fast.

Voice:Yeah I guess you're right....By the way...Have you talked to them about this as well?

Romez: That classified information I'm afraid.

Voice: I see.....Well I could only wish them the best I suppose

Romez: Hey.....if you have noticed her feelings....would you have reciprocated them?

Voice:......I would have.....but I was blindsighted.....and it cost me dearly..

Romez: Thank you for your time Mr. Minamori

Voice:....Yeah....anytime (Leaves out the door

Romez: Thus far I think we are that much closer to getting some good evidence against Sekai Saionji. It's only a matter of time before we are able to apprehend her and pull her for question. If we do make a capture I will record the conversation. For the time being it's up to my officers and myself to track this criminal down and being her to justice. Romez out.


End file.
